Le règne du Monarque
by iloveharlock
Summary: De nouvelles menaces se précisent. L'apparition du Monarque coïncide avec la disparition de planètes voire de galaxies entières. Son père reparti dans la mer d'étoiles avec le Deathbird, Alguérande va devoir éclaircir ces phénomènes et se mesurer à un adversaire aussi puissant que mystérieux.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator, Clio, Toshiro, Warius Zero, Tori-San et Mi-Kun appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Né cinq mois après le remariage de ses parents, Oralys en avait désormais trois et était choyé par tous les membres de sa famille.

Rond, dodu, roucoulant tout son saoul, il savait tout obtenir d'un sourire et ne se privait de l'exprimer parfois par de hauts cris !

- Il va terriblement me manquer, avoua Albator qui marchait à pas lents tout en berçant son troisième petit-fils.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de repartir, remarqua son fils à la crinière fauve en buvant tranquillement son thé glacé.

- Je suis en manque de la mer d'étoiles.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, sinon j'aurais tenté plus d'efforts pour te retenir !

- Tu me laisses toujours bien ton _Deathbird _? interrogea le grand brun balafré en rendant le bébé à son père qui déposa un baiser passionné sur la tempe presque transparente où on voyait battre une fine veine.

- Oui, il n'y a rien de changé sur ce point. Je n'ai pas besoin du _Death_ et je repars moi aussi avec mon _Pharaon_. Mon cuirassé noir est un modèle plus que performant, mais…

Alguérande se mordit la lèvre et ne dit plus rien, détournant légèrement la tête.

- Désolé, papa, je ne voulais pas…

Albator haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Clio sera avec moi, c'est tout ce qui est important, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! Je suis indifférent au reste, ne t'inquiète pas, Algie, tu ne m'as fait aucune peine.

- En revanche, je dois insister : tu es suffisamment rétabli ?

- Totalement. J'ai eu assez de mois pour cela ! Un tel repos complet, cela m'était quand même assez rarement arrivé – enfin plus souvent qu'à mon tour, soit – mais j'ai apprécié d'être ici et de me rétablir à mon rythme. Et je peux te retourner la question ?

- L'Elixir de vie de Pouchy m'a remis à neuf, mais il m'a bien précisé qu'il ne pouvait fonctionner qu'une seule fois dans l'existence d'un Mortel. Il s'agissait même d'une technique de secours interdite, j'espère que Pouch' n'a pas été pénalisé pour s'en être servi… Mais il convole avec Terswhine, je n'arrive plus à communiquer avec lui depuis le remariage. Je retenterai le contact une fois que je serai reparti en mission avec le _Pharaon_.

Remettant Oralys à sa mère qui l'emmena pour son bain, Alguérande refit face à son père.

- J'ai comme l'impression que toi et moi avons à trouver de nouveaux repères, à reprendre nos positions, pour repartir de l'avant, non ?

- Les remises en question font mal, la plupart du temps, mais elles sont nécessaires, à plus d'une reprise dans une vie. Je ne l'ai que trop expérimenté, reconnut le capitaine du _Deathbird_.

- On dirait que cela marque notre lignée, même avec quelques sauts de générations, murmura Alguérande. Mon reboot à moi fut infiniment plus doux : Madaryne et Oralys ! J'aimerais tant faire quelque chose pour toi, papa, mais il n'y a rien… J'y ai réfléchi tant et tant de fois !

Albator posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Tu prends bien trop souvent en charge mes tourments. Ne t'y oblige pas, tu ne peux rien !

- Mais, toi aussi tu es venu à ma rescousse encore et encore. Entre Mâles Alphas, nous avons à aller au secours de l'un et de l'autre, alternativement, et pour toute notre existence, sourit le jeune homme à la crinière fauve.

Alguérande esquissa un sourire.

- Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas fini que nous nous prêtions mutuellement main-forte !

- Et moi, j'aimerais tant que tu te trompes… Mais tu ne peux qu'avoir raison, se désola Albator, appréciant l'étreinte de son fils.

Et chacun des deux hommes sourit du partage des émotions intenses.

* * *

Agité de cauchemars, Alguérande tentait vainement d'en sortir.

Dans ses délires, il voyait des planètes disparaître, comme avalées, volées, avec toutes leurs populations.

« Mais, que… ? Qui… ? ».

Une ombre noire, blanche et comme striée de sang, se matérialisa dans l'espace – phénomène galactique impossible, mais qui s'était répété durant des siècles.

- Je suis le Monarque ! Et je viens conquérir ces univers.

Dans son sommeil, Alguérande sourit, se calmant soudain, paisible et confiant.

« Vieille chanson. Je la connais. Je m'en fiche ! Et, comme à l'ordinaire, je te vaincrai en empêchant les projets mégalomanes des êtres de ton espèce. Je suis plutôt devenu bon à ce jeu, la plupart du temps ! ».

- Je serai curieux de voir ça. Je tente ma chance, à mon tour. Et qui sait, je pourrais peut-être réussir là où tous ceux qui m'ont précédé se sont piteusement plantés !

Avec défi, et mépris, Alguérande rit dans son sommeil, roula sur le côté et enlaça son épouse qui n'avait pas bronché, poursuivit des rêves devenus plus doux.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Sortant de la piscine couverte, Alveyron se rinça sous l'une des douches puis trottina jusqu'à la chaise longue de son père.

- A bras !

Alguérande releva ses lunettes de soleil.

- Enroule-toi plutôt dans un drap et viens t'allonger près de moi si tu veux.

Le garçonnet alla chercher une grande serviette, mais avant de se diriger vers son père, il se pencha un moment sur le berceau de son cadet, le temps d'un baiser sur le front bombé.

Alveyron revint rapidement près de son père et se blottit contre son flanc pour un câlin.

- Maman ?

- Elle doit répéter ses prochains concerts, tu peux entendre sa musique depuis les fenêtres grandes ouvertes de notre appartement. Elle nous rejoindra plus tard.

Alveyron avança son nez en trompette vers l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux de son père.

- Gnééé ?

- Je dois rejoindre le _Pharaon_ qui était reparti en mission pendant que je me rétablissais ici. Il faut que je sache tout ce qui est arrivé à mon cuirassé durant tout ce temps. Je pense t'avoir déjà expliqué cela plusieurs fois, mon cœur. Mais tu es un petit garçon, c'est trop compliqué pour toi. Bien que tu saches que je ne puisse plus t'accorder toute mon attention ces derniers jours.

- Je t'aime, mon papa !

- Et moi je t'adore, mon cœur ! Tu t'es bien séché, tu ne vas pas prendre froid ?

- Nan nan, assura le garçonnet en buvant le jus d'orange que le maître-nageur venait de lui apporter.

Les prunelles vert émeraude devinrent un peu ternes, comme à chaque fois que le petit avait une prescience qui dépassait le nombre de ses années d'âge.

- Papy, Toshiro, difficile !

- Ca, c'est peu de le dire, mon ange. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de tes prédictions pour cela ! rit le jeune homme en caressant les boucles couleur de miel de son fils aîné. Tu aurais autre chose pour moi ?

Alveyron fixa son père, incompréhensif, sourit ensuite.

- Tu es trop chou !

- Oui, j'ai l'orgueil de le penser. Et ta maman est d'accord ! Tu vas bien, mon cœur ?

- Danger, papa, danger ! Menace !

Et tremblant de tous ses petits membres, le garçonnet se blottit contre son père qui le réconforta longuement.

Tranquillisé, en sécurité, Alveyron se lova en boule et s'endormit.

* * *

Amarance eut une mimique d'hésitation.

- Je ne suis pas sûre…

- C'est moi qui t'ai prié de venir. Madaryne est au courant. Et je n'ai nulle intention offensante pour mon mariage en étant en ta compagnie – nous avons eu notre histoire, mais tu m'as rendu ma liberté, bien avant que je ne retourne auprès de mon épouse. Et c'est d'une info surnaturelle dont j'ai besoin, Mady l'a parfaitement compris, d'où ta présence ! Aucun malaise, Amarance, détends-toi.

- Merci… Je ne savais que penser depuis ton appel… J'ai hésité à venir…

- Amarance, tu as été de mon combat contre le Seigneur des Carsinoés ! Et Alfie a perçu quelque chose, incapable de le comprendre, et plus encore de l'exprimer ! Avant de repartir dans la mer d'étoiles, j'aimerais avoir un peu plus d'infos, si tu as été sensible à…

- … une newsletter surnaturelle ?

- Quelque chose du genre…

Alguérande ricana.

- Moi, je n'en reçois aucune !

Il redevint sérieux dans la foulée.

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

Il se racla la gorge.

- Pouchy a beau s'offrir une lune de miel interminable - et tout indique que Terswhine va lui faire don de l'élixir de vie, pour la durée de toute son existence – il devrait réagir à mes messages de questions… En fait, je ne suis pas sûr que la rupture du contact soit exclusivement de son fait ! Il y a autre chose, ou plutôt : quelque chose !

La belle doppelganger eut un sourire attristé.

- Oh oui, Algie, il y a quelque chose, quelque part. Mais aucun de nous – des entités surnaturelles alliées – n'a idée de ce dont il peut s'agir ! Mais, nous avons peur…

- Vous ? !

- Toi et les tiens avant toi avez prouvé que nous sommes tuables, et ce en dépit de tous nos pouvoirs ! Tu as abattu plus d'un de notre monde, Balkendorf en dernier sur ta liste de trophées !

- Je n'en tire aucune gloire, remarqua Alguérande en remplissant un verre de limonade. J'ai juste éliminé des ennemis qui menaçaient mes mondes : mon foyer et mes amis surnaturels. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Et vu mon rêve, je redoute l'irruption du pure adversaire à venir… J'ai, moi, peur d'y croire !

- Sois plus clair, Alguérande ? pria Amarance.

Alguérande sortit sur la terrasse, faisant les cent pas, crinière ébouriffée et agitée par la brise, ses prunelles grises étincelantes.

- J'ai été inspiré du passé auprès de l'Arbre de Vie, des combats passés de mes ancêtres, et même des premiers pas de mon père effleurant le surnaturel à sa mesure le subissant et y plaçant sa patte ! Je n'ignore donc rien de toutes les précédentes démêlées… Et tout indique là que le pire de tous les ennemis de notre lignée s'apprête à nous attaquer – à me tomber sur le poil sur un point plus personnel ! Amarance ?

La doppelganger arrêta les évolutions du jeune homme, ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu as les mêmes presciences que l'aîné de tes fils, fit-elle sombre et sérieuse. Et toi, tu les interprètes de façon lucides.

- Amarance ! ?

- Une monstruosité a été réveillée, elle revient après des millénaires, et elle veut son paradis. C'est tout ce que je puis te dire, Algie.

- Mais… ?

- Ma planète est en danger, je dois y retourner, tenter de la protéger… Je ne suis venue qu'au souvenir de nos combats et de notre amitié. Mais là j'ai à protéger la famille Mortelle auprès de laquelle j'ai vu le jour ! A bientôt, Algie, ou jamais…

- A bientôt, assura le jeune homme.

Et Amarance disparue, Alguérande demeura planté devant la cheminée, mains sur les hanches, tête basse, en pleine réflexions.

« Je crois que tout est pire que ce que mon côté pessimiste m'avait fait redouter… Tant pis, il me faudra faire avec ! Désolé, Amarance, mais je connais mon adversaire, et je vais me colleter à lui ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Accompagnée de Khefdan qui portait le bébé, Madaryne s'apprêtait à quitter le château, faisant des adieux provisoire à son époux.

- Je prendrai bien soin d'eux, assura-t-elle en l'embrassant à en perdre le souffle.

- Je sais, ma toute belle. Je te les confie en toute sérénité. En revanche, je ne pourrai venir vous voir avant la fin de la mission du _Pharaon_.

- On a des moyens de communication, rappela la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras le moyen de nous parler, de temps en temps !

- Tous les jours.

- Ne fais pas des promesses impossibles, mon tout beau. Tu seras très occupé, et moi aussi. Je laisserai Alveyron te laisser tous les messages qu'il voudra et je ferai des vidéos d'Oralys. Tu répondras quand tu le pourras.

- Je saurai trouver le temps, insista Alguérande en incendiant de ses lèvres celles de sa femme. Enfin, je ferai de mon mieux, comme tu dis.

Il passa ses doigts dans les boucles bleutées de Madaryne qui lui sourit.

- Tu restes encore un peu ici ?

- Oui, je finis de me préparer. J'ai encore plein de choses à régler ! Je ne partirai à mon tour que dans une semaine. Je te souhaite un bon voyage. Et à vous aussi, mes petits bouts de choux !

Alveyron se serra contre son père et Oralys gazouilla en agitant les poings.

Alguérande regarda les siens qui embarquaient dans la limousine et agita la main à leur adresse jusqu'à ce que véhicule passe sous les arcades de la cour intérieure du château familial.

Tournant alors les talons, il rentra dans le bâtiment principal.

* * *

- Pouchy, enfin !

Le jeune homme blond étreignit longuement son frère aîné.

- Désolé, j'ai eu tous tes messages, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y répondre ! J'étais un peu occupé !

- Je m'en doute, sourit Alguérande toujours surpris de l'aura de bonté infinie et de sérénité accomplie qui se dégageait du Gardien du Sanctuaire de Terra IV. Tu es heureux ?

- J'ai beau rassembler une partie des connaissances de l'univers, je n'imaginais pas vivre un bonheur parfait.

Pouchy fit une légère grimace.

- Evidemment, Terswhine et moi ne pourrons pas fonder de foyer, mais le jour venu, nous aurons l'éternité.

- Comment ça fonctionne ? s'enquit Alguérande avec une intense curiosité, tout en ayant saisi dans un bocal un gros cornichon vinaigré pour le mordre à belles dents.

- J'ignore l'âge réel de ma Sorcière préférée. Elle est immortelle depuis si longtemps, elle-même l'a oublié. Mais je pense qu'à l'aube de la trentaine, elle me donnera le Philtre de Vie.

- En quoi est-ce différent de l'Elixir ?

- L'Elixir t'a rendu la santé. Le Philtre m'octroiera l'immortalité. Ainsi, unis à jamais, nous veillerons sur Terra IV.

- C'est un grand sacrifice…

- C'est une bénédiction !

Pouchy s'attrista néanmoins.

- Je vous verrai tous vieillir, disparaître les uns après les autres. Mais je pourrai suivre les générations auxquelles vous aurez donné le jour. Ce sera le plus beau cadeau que vous m'aurez jamais fait… Heu, Algie ?

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais me laisser des cornichons, s'il te plaît ? !

- Trop tard !

- C'est honteux de voler ainsi la nourriture de la bouche de son petit frère !

- Arrête de te plaindre et viens chevaucher avec moi !

- J'ai cru que tu ne le proposerais jamais !

* * *

Au soir, seuls dans la grande salle à manger turquoise, ayant demandé que les plats soient apportés mais qu'on les laisse se servir, Alguérande et Pouchy avaient partagé un bon repas.

Alguérande se leva une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers l'une des tables, souleva la cloche d'un des plats maintenu au chaud et se servit d'une bonne portion de longs haricots plats et rouges.

- Tu ne m'en proposes pas ? se plaignit Pouchy qui devenu au fil des ans un végétarien convaincu, ne se régalait que de légumes.

- Tu as toujours détesté les mange-rouge !

- Et si j'avais changé d'avis ? gloussa Pouchy.

- Tu es un Waldenheim, tu es la pire bourrique qui existe ! Tu n'avaleras jamais un mange-rouge !

- Tu me connais trop bien !

Alguérande croisa le regard de son cadet.

- Oui, Pouch' ? J'ai une autre balafre à la joue droite ou quoi ?

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment que je n'ai pas voulu te répondre, ce n'était pas l'entière vérité à mon arrivée… C'est plutôt que je ne captais pas ton écho de vie !

- Impossible, se récria Alguérande. Mon signal de vie devait au contraire être de plus en plus fort grâce à ton Elixir ! J'étais ici, Pouchy, je n'ai pas bougé, j'étais bien trop mal que pour faire quoi que ce soit…

- Je l'ai compris, sourit Pouchy. Tant que tu es debout, tu peux me remplir un bol de riz avec des légumes grillés et une sauce aigre ?

- A tes ordres, grand Gardien et futur Immortel !

Pouchy lui tira la langue mais alors que son aîné se remettait à dévorer, ses prunelles marrons s'assombrirent.

« Je ne t'ai pas capté, Algie, parce que tu n'étais plus là… Je sais que c'est Warius Zéro qui a pénétré l'esprit d'Auryel, mais toi qui le guidais, tu n'en es pas revenu intact. J'ignore à quel point, mais que mes pouvoirs soient bloquées me panique au possible ! ».

- A ta santé, mon taiseux Pouchy ! rit Alguérande en levant sa flûte de champagne.

- Santé, Algie, se força Pouchy en tenant son verre de jus de fruits frais pressés.

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire, profitant de la douceur de la soirée pour laquelle ils étaient réunis.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Ayant quitté à son tour le château familial, Alguérande avait embarqué dans une navette intergalactique qui l'avait conduit à son _Pharaon_.

Retrouvant un environnement bien familier, un second chez lui qui était infiniment précieux, le jeune homme se détendit dans un bain chaud avant la non moins traditionnelle visite de son second.

Le massif lhorois cornu se présenta de fait en début de soirée à l'appartement.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, capitaine ! lança Gander en déposant un paquet sur la table basse la plus proche.

- Tu me demandes en mariage ? C'est ma robe ? Désolé, je suis déjà pris ! gloussa Alguérande, dévoré de curiosité !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'avoir un esprit aussi tordu ! rit le second du _Pharaon_. Le pire, c'est qu'avec le temps qui passe, je finis par avoir tes réflexes et que ce soit effectivement la première idée qui me vienne en tête !

- Quoi, ça t'a effleuré quand tu as reçu ce colis envoyé par un tailleur ?

- Le tailleur de la Flotte, remarqua le lhorois avec un petit sourire. Et je pense que toi et moi pouvons deviner ce qu'il contient, surtout avec cette boîte qui l'accompagne… commandant Waldenheim !

- Mais, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter… objecta Alguérande, dans un souffle. Pourquoi aurais-je une promotion ?

- Tu as sauvé les univers bien avant de porter cet uniforme. Et au cours des missions des dernières années, tu as accompli, professionnellement et de façon privée des exploits, glissa doucement Gander. Il n'était que normal que tu obtiennes enfin un grade supérieur ! Quoi, ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- Sincèrement, Gander, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, avoua Alguérande. Je n'ai fait aucun plan de carrière. Comment le pourrais-je alors que je sais que ma vie, à tous points de vue, peut prendre fin à chaque combat, qu'il soit surnaturel ou non ! ? Je vis au jour le jour, Gander. Me projeter dans l'avenir est un luxe que les Mâles Alphas de ma lignée ne peuvent pas vraiment se permettre… Mais, dans le fond, si je progresse, comment pourrais-je ne pas en être heureux ! ?

Gander esquissa un léger sourire.

- Et tu dépasses ton père.

- Il aurait pu tant avancer, s'il n'avait été « tué » à son premier commandement, soupira Alguérande. C'est lui qui a la Flotte dans le sang, et ce même si sa vie a pris un tout autre tour ! Il était de l'étoffe dont on fait les généraux, il n'aurait pas été le premier de la famille. Mais, finalement, c'est quand même la piraterie qu'il a dans le sang, et il resplendit magnifiquement ! Pirate, Corsaire, Pirate, il n'a pu échapper à sa destinée véritable. Je ne sais s'il l'apprécie, mais il doit faire avec… Nos futurs sont des fardeaux et des bienfaits, et quelles que soient nos forces, nous ne pouvons nous y dérober…

- Vous êtes uniques. Et en dépit du cortège de souffrances, ces destins sont assez fascinants, je peux te le révéler, Algie.

- Peut-être que, vu de l'extérieur… Mon père m'a donné un château et une famille, Madaryne m'a donné un foyer. Mais j'ai payé chacun de ces bonheurs au prix le plus fort qui soit !

Alguérande ne put néanmoins retenir un sourire.

- Et je suis heureux à un point, Gander, même toi tu ne peux imaginer ! Le garçonnet martyrisé et crevant de froid dans la neige n'espérait même pas atteindre l'âge adulte ! J'apprécie chaque instant, et je ne vais certainement pas cracher sur les épaulettes de commandant du _Pharaon _!

- Tu les mérites, tout simplement. Allez ouvre ton cadeau, commandant Waldenheim !

Avec une fébrilité d'enfant, le jeune homme se leva pour ouvrir le paquet, nullement surpris à la vue d'un uniforme fraîchement taillé, mais appréciant la petite boîte contenant les épaulettes de son nouveau grade.

- Alors, Gander, on finit ainsi la mission ?

- A tes ordres, commandant !

Alguérande eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Je dois l'annoncer à mon père ! Reviens pour le dîner, j'aurai plaisir à le partager avec un de mes meilleurs amis !

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

Le sommeil sans nul doute favorisé par un repas aussi fin que copieux, Alguérande avait dormi comme un bébé pour sa première nuit sur le _Pharaon_ depuis bien des mois.

Mais les rêves du jeune homme avait rapidement été agités, le prenant même aux tripes et lui faisant ressentir une douleur presque physique dans ses soubresauts, intrigant Truffy qui demeurait la tête haute, sur le qui-vive, bien que ne percevant aucune menace pour son maître.

Semblant être attiré par la plus puissante des forces jamais rencontrée, Alguérande avait l'impression de monter de plus en plus haut dans le nuage de gaz sombre qui l'environnait.

« Non, pas la lumière, j'ai déjà donné. C'est trop tôt, et sûrement pas de cette façon ! ».

Il perçut alors un rire clair, relativement jeune.

- Comme si j'avais envie d'en finir avec toi avant même d'en découdre ! Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser !

Alguérande cligna à plusieurs reprises des paupières, distinguant la silhouette sans nul doute svelte qui portait non sans panache un manteau ou une cape ample lui conférant une classe indéniable !

- Tu es le Monarque ?

- Oui. A très bientôt, Alguérande Waldenheim. J'ai tracé ton chemin, je t'attends. Et je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser !

- Fais gaffe, Monarque de pacotille, je suis plein de surprises !

- Je te connais à un point… Tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi. Et je ne te redoute nullement !

Le rêve fini, Alguérande se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, son sommeil à présent plus paisible et plus profond que jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Au Mess des Officiers du _Pharaon_, Gander avait demandé à s'asseoir à la table de son commandant.

- Tu as pu tout organiser comme tu le souhaitais, comme tu m'en parlais dans tes messages, avant de quitter Heiligenstadt ?

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête.

- En temps ordinaires, en l'absence de notre père, c'est Alhannis qui s'occupe en tant que chef de famille de mettre le château en état de veille jusqu'à nos retours. Mais comme il était très occupé, je m'y suis collé. Le domaine est en hibernation, si je puis dire – vu que ce sera bientôt l'été ! – et nous revoilà tous dans la mer d'étoiles !

- Des nouvelles de ton père ?

- Il poursuit ses pérégrinations. Il s'est adapté à mon _Deathbird_, mais ce ne sera jamais comme avec l'_Arcadia _! Ce cuirassé lui manquera toujours, mais il lui fallait repartir sur de toutes nouvelles bases, son équilibre en dépendant après les désillusions qui l'ont cloué sur ce lit tant de temps !

- Je peux imaginer la profondeur de la blessure affective, même pour un vétéran comme lui. Mais il saura prendre une toute nouvelle direction dans sa vie, je lui fais confiance.

- De toute façon, il sait qu'il n'y a pas autre chose à faire. Il doit poursuivre sans Toshiro. Nous avons toujours fonctionné ainsi : endurer et continuer, quelle que soit l'adversité !

- Pour ton jeune âge, tu es très mûr, sourit Gander. Et je l'ai toujours su !

- Si tu avais la moindre idée de tout ce que j'ai vu en si peu de temps… Je te raconterai peut-être un jour, si l'occasion s'y prête.

- J'en serais honoré.

Alguérande soupira en finissant son dessert.

- Mais c'est encore trop tôt, je ne peux pas confier ces choses, même à toi !

- Je ne te forcerai pas. Ce sera quand tu le sentirais. Maintenant, nous avons un cuirassé à diriger et une escale à assurer !

- J'aurais préféré arriver juste après cette halte…

- Je m'en doute, mais tu as à la mener. Et à faire cette visite !

- Je crois que j'aurai besoin d'une bonne dose d'anti-vomitifs avant…

- Je serai là, si tu veux ?

- Ce n'est pas dans la procédure officielle, mais j'apprécierai, merci.

- Tu reviens juste, ma présence n'aura rien de surprenant.

- Merci… Tu as une mise à jour à effectuer, rejoins-moi ensuite sur la passerelle.

- A tes ordres, commandante ! jeta le lhorois avec un plaisir non dissimulé de pouvoir à nouveau prononcer ces mots !

Mais il rattrapa aussi rapidement Alguérande sur le seuil de la salle, le prenant par les épaules.

- Moi aussi, j'ai prié pour que tu arrives, après. Ce n'est pas le cas…

- Il y a toujours une raison, vous devriez aussi l'avoir compris ! intervint Khefdan en se matérialisant. Et, obtenez-moi une accréditation et c'est moi qui accompagnerai Alguérande. C'est important !

- Comment je fais pour un Nomade virtuel même pas repris sur la liste de passagers exceptionnels ? s'étrangla le second du _Pharaon_.

- A vous de réussir, lieutenant Oxymonth ! gronda sèchement Khefdan en se drapant dans sa tenue d'homme des sables pour se diriger vers l'appartement qui était le sien à bord lors de ses passages.

* * *

Se projetant dans l'univers de son cadet à la chevelure fauve, Pouchy avait fait un passage éclair par le _Pharaon_.

- Toute ta détresse, Algie, pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle de si particulier, ta visite lors de cette escale ?

- Je dois aller voir une usine à chiots, la fierté des autorités locales, un camp de tortures pour animaux… Je ne vais jamais y arriver !

- Il le faudra bien… Tu es un bon petit soldat de la Flotte terrestre, tu as à obéir !

Alguérande grogna.

- Je crois que je comprends notre père. Il aurait brillé sous les galons, bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'il soit capable de se plier aux règles…

Pouchy eut un doux sourire.

- C'est parce qu'il se plie aux règles, les siennes soit, qu'il a pu créer sa légende de Corsaire et de Pirate ! rectifia-t-il. En dépit des apparences où il donne l'impression de partir toujours en roue libre, notre père est l'être le plus carré qu'il soit ! Ça va aller, Algie !

- Il le faudra bien, mon Pouch' !

Alguérande se racla la gorge.

- L'autre nuit, j'ai encore eu un contact avec cet ennemi… Il me fiche les jetons, et je n'ai jamais autant redouté un adversaire à venir !

- Je n'ai rien perçu… tressaillit Pouchy. Encore une fois ! Je n'y comprends rien !

- Ne perds donc pas de temps et d'énergie pour moi, Pouch'. Vas vivre ton bonheur auprès de Terswhine, avant que les univers ne s'embrasent une fois de plus, pour changer… Une tasse de thé ?

- Avec plaisir, Algie, ensuite je retournerai à Terra IV.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Intermédiaire entre les populations et la Flotte terrestre, afin d'assurer les bonnes relations, le commandant du _Pharaon_ s'était d'abord plié à ses habituelles obligations officielles auprès des autorités locales, reçu par la Première Ministre qui veillait elle sur les planètes triplées de Joharno.

Ensuite, cela avait été la partie semi-officielle de son escale, avec la visite prévue du célèbre élevage fournissant tout le système solaire en chiots de race.

Dissimulant son malaise, Khefdan sur ses talons, Alguérande avait été reçu par Mayen Lhob, le vétérinaire dirigeant le centre d'élevage.

Des baraquements qui entouraient le bâtiment principal, s'étendant sur plusieurs hectares, on percevait clairement les aboiements des chiens, s'en était même presque assourdissant.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, commandant Waldenheim, je vais commencer par vous faire voir nos reproducteurs.

- Avec plaisir, lâcha le jeune homme en faisant appel à toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable. Ainsi donc, vous supervisez le processus tout au long de la chaîne ? reprit-il dans le minibus qui l'emmenait sur les chemins du domaine.

- Quel meilleur autre moyen de s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun parasitage du processus, quel que soit le stade ? poursuivit Mayen, totalement insensible au sarcasme, au contraire très fier de lui-même et de l'entreprise qu'il gérait. Les femelles sont fécondées dans nos laboratoires, cela se passe de façon naturelle, ou non. Ensuite, elles retournent dans les enclos jusqu'à la mise bas. Des tests sont opérés tout au long de leur gestation, aussi les chiots sont réservés et vendus bien avant leur venue au monde. Et ensuite, tout recommence.

Khefdan le Nomade jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui semblait avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres, ce qui était d'ailleurs sans nul doute le cas.

« Et s'ils agissaient dans les règles ? », hasarda-t-il télépathiquement.

« L'air est chargé de souffrances. Je perçois le désarroi et le désespoir de ces animaux. Crois-moi, Khefdan, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'éthique dans leur procédure ! ».

Les cages des deux bâtiments où étaient rassemblés les reproducteurs étaient spacieuses, claires, plutôt douillettes.

Les chiens mâles, de nombreuses races parmi les plus prestigieuses répandues dans les sociétés, étaient effectivement de magnifiques spécimens, respectant au poil près les standards de leurs espèces.

S'il fut favorablement impressionné, Alguérande n'en trahit rien, hormis les sourires et remarques polies, afin de satisfaire son hôte et ne pas le froisser – toujours pour maintenir les bonnes relations de la Flotte terrestre avec Joharno.

Mais le jeune homme eut la confirmation de ses pressentiments les plus noirs dans les bâtisses – enclos, voire prisons – des femelles gestantes ou venant juste d'avoir leurs petits.

Car si aux murs étaient placardés les photos de chiots mignons, adorables, craquants, de vraies peluches vivantes, les mères étaient des épaves, corps déformés par des portées multiples, trop rapprochées et leurs bébés bien trop tôt arrachés pour une nouvelle insémination.

- Nous devons régulièrement les remplacer car elles claquent bien rapidement, mais cela ne gêne en rien le rythme de production et nous pouvons assurer la livraison de nos clients dans tout ce système solaire, reprit Mayen Lhob, toujours ravi de son « entreprise ». Ce sont de belles petites machines bien productives, des ventres fertiles. Il y a des chances pour que cet élevage reçoive pour la dixième année consécutive le prix de société de l'année !

- Une usine à chiots, marmonna Alguérande entre ses lèvres. Ici le noir, la misère, juste une gamelle, et des chiennes qui disparaîtront dans l'oubli sans que quiconque ait jamais su qu'elles avaient existé !

- J'ai la demande, je fournis le produit ! se contenta de répondre Mayen Lhob. On m'en a donné les moyens et j'agis en ce sens. Puis-je vous convier à déjeuner à présenter, commandant Waldenheim ?

- Oui…

Sortant de l'un des entrepôts de torture, Alguérande pila net, à la vue d'une chienne noire, avec le minimum de chair sur les os, sortie d'un fourré mais prête à y replonger à la vue du groupe de visite, curieusement hésitante cependant.

- Qui est-ce ? fit machinalement le jeune homme à la crinière fauve.

- C'est la numéro 37B143, elle s'est échappée début du mois ! Nous ne pensions pas la revoir et elle est déjà passée dans la colonne comptable des pertes acceptables !

Le directeur de l'élevage intensif fit signe au gardien qui les accompagnait, qui dégaina son revolver pour braquer la chienne.

Alguérande et Khefdan échangèrent un regard. Le Nomade fit le geste de désigner quelque chose et le jeune homme avança comme pour voir de plus près, bousculant le garde et lui faisant manquer le tir. Et la chienne disparut en effet.

* * *

En soirée, le second du _Pharaon_ s'était annoncé à l'appartement de son commandant.

- J'ai été mis au courant des dispositions que tu as prises. J'ai constaté qu'il ne s'agit nullement d'une rumeur de radio-couloirs.

Le lhorois passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je peux savoir quelles sont tes intentions ? C'est bien la première fois, en pleine mission, que tu ne m'affranchis pas de tes plans ! Et tu agis en tant que commandant de ce cuirassé, je dois être au courant, même si tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, je n'ai pas les moyens de t'arrêter toute machine que je sois !

Les prunelles grises d'Alguérande fulminèrent.

- Je vais faire fermer cette monstruosité d'usine à chiots où on jette aux ordures les ventres qui les ont portés dès qu'ils ne peuvent plus en « produire ». J'ai pris mes renseignements, ce centre de torture dont ils sont si fiers est en infraction avec plus d'une loi sur la protection animale – et ce au niveau de l'Union Galactique. Ça prendra du temps, ils ne se laisseront pas faire, et même si mon intervention ne sera qu'une goutte d'eau, elle existera et ce sera important pour tous ces malheureux.

- Et les commandos, c'est légal ? insista Gander, assez inquiet.

- Je vais récupérer numéro 37B143 avant qu'ils n'arrivent à l'abattre ! Nous ne nous ferons pas repérer, nous serons de retour sans créer aucune alerte, et donc aucun incident diplomatique ! J'ai tout préparé !

- Je m'en doute. Bonne chance, Algie, et reviens avec cette pauvre chienne !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Après avoir laisser passer la patrouille qui faisait sa ronde près des bosquets où la chienne famélique avait pointé le bout de sa truffe, Alguérande avait activé ses lunettes de vision nocturne, l'oreille aux aguets.

- Et évitez soigneusement le balayage des projecteurs, glissa-t-il aux cinq commandos qui l'accompagnaient… Cet endroit est mieux gardé qu'une prison !

Durant plus d'une heure, le plus discrètement du monde, ils avaient fouillé les alentours.

Et cela avait été dans une sorte de terrier qu'ils avaient fini par voir briller les yeux de la chienne noire.

A force de paroles douces et de friandises, Alguérande avait pu attirer la chienne qui s'était avancée en rampant.

- Nous rentrons, commandant ? murmura l'un des commandos.

- Non, il faut d'abord retrouver ses petits !

- Quels petits ? Vous avez dit n'avoir vu que cette chienne ?

- Mais ses mamelles ne sont pas distendues par des portées à répétition, poursuivit Alguérande. Elle a mis bas il y a moins de dix jours ! Je dirais même qu'elle s'est enfuie pour avoir ses bébés en sécurité et qu'on ne les lui prenne pas !

- Et comment on va savoir où ils sont ?

- Elle ne devrait pas vouloir partir sans eux. Elle a déjà pris tous les risques pour les cacher !

Tirant légèrement sur la laisse dont il avait passé le nœud coulant autour du cou de la chienne, Alguérande fit mine de la diriger vers les bâtiments de l'usine à chiots. Et comme il s'en doutait, elle s'arc-bouta, résistant de ses maigres forces, la tête dirigée dans une toute autre direction !

- Maintenant, elle devrait avoir compris. Elle doit nous mener à ses petits si elle veut que nous partions avec eux.

Alguérande s'accroupit néanmoins, flattant les flancs maigres, libérant un peu d'énergie pour atteindre l'esprit de la chienne.

Avec ce qui ressemblait à un petit grognement d'approbation, la chienne se glissa entre les bosquets, jusqu'à un nid qu'elle avait dû creuser elle-même au vu de l'état de ses coussinets. Cinq sombres boules de poils étaient serrées les unes contre les autres, émettant des petits couinements dans leur sommeil.

Alguérande rendit la laisse de la chienne à l'un des commandos.

- Éloignez-la de quelques pas et tenez-la bien, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait une réaction violente quand elle verra que nous touchons ses petits !

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, ceux du _Pharaon_ repartaient vers leur navette camouflée, emportant la petite famille.

* * *

Adoptée par Truffy, la chienne baptisée Lumen pour la beauté de son regard, avait visiblement apprécié les couvertures qui composaient son nouveau nid, ses petits bien accrochés à ses mamelles et buvant tout leur saoul, nourris également au biberon vu le peu de lait de leur mère.

Mais comme il s'y attendait, à la première heure du matin, le capitaine du _Pharaon_ avait reçu une désagréable visite !

- Nos caméras de nuit vous ont filmé, commandant Waldenheim ! Je réclame ma chienne ! vitupéra Mayen Lhob.

- La procédure juridique est en cours, M. Lhob, rétorqua froidement Alguérande. Les responsables juridiques de ce bord m'ont confirmé que vous ne respectiez même pas votre propre chartre dans la gestion de votre entreprise !

- Vous vous mêlez de choses qui ne vous regardent pas, aboya Mayen Lhob.

- J'ai à protéger tous les niveaux de population, il n'y a pas de précisions particulières à ce sujet, et donc les animaux se placent sous mes obligations. Quant à votre numéro 37B143, il a besoin de soins et donc j'ai entièrement le droit de le garder à bord, avec ses bébés.

- 37B143 m'appartient, glapit Mayen Lhob, en dirigeant son regard vers la chienne aplatie au sol, qui s'était pissé dessus d'affolement. Et tu reviens avec moi, tonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Truffy, défends-la !

Mayen Lhob ricana à la vue du chat qui s'était placé devant Lumen, le poil hérissé et crachant. Mais il se décomposa littéralement quand le matou devint le majestueux roi de l'Oasis, la crinière somptueuse !

- Non, je ne crois pas que Lumen retombe jamais entre vos pattes, siffla le commandant du _Pharaon_ alors que Mayen Lhob avait précipitamment battu en retraite face au lion qui demeurant pourtant tout à fait immobile.

- Vous déboulez de nulle part, vous foutez le boxon dans mon entreprise et vous vous cassez tout aussi vite, gronda le directeur du centre d'élevage. J'imagine que ça vous donne l'impression d'être important ? La Flotte terrestre a de bien tristes représentants désormais ! Mais sachez que je ne vous laisserai pas ruiner l'œuvre de toute une vie ! Je vais me battre !

- C'est ça, collez-moi un procès si ça vous chante mais mon devoir d'ingérence m'impose de sauver ces innocents que vous exploitez depuis tant d'années ! Et je ne vous attaque pas sur votre entreprise mais sur toutes vos violations des lois de cette planète !

Mayen Lhob haussa légèrement les épaules.

- De toute façon, moi ou un autre… Ces usines à chiots qui vous font tant horreur, d'autres s'ouvriront, ici ou ailleurs, et vous n'y pourrez rien !

- J'aurai au moins sauvé les martyrs de votre camp de tortures ! Oui, je repars, et je remplirai mes engagements, mes convictions, partout là où je passerai. C'est ma vie et j'en suis fier ! Je ne vous retiens pas.

Mayen Lhob ne put que fusiller du regard son interlocuteur à la chevelure aussi fauve que celle de Truffy, il tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement.

Truffy reprit son apparence de chat, se frottant contre Lumen.

Alguérande s'agenouilla près de la chienne, lui parlant et la caressant pour la réconforter avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain pour la rincer et la sécher.

- Je n'ai pas bluffé, Lumen, assura-t-il. Tu n'auras plus jamais à redouter quoi que ce soit de ce tortionnaire, ainsi que tous tes compagnons d'infortune, même si pour trop d'entre vous, je suis arrivé trop tard ! Et toi, ma belle, tu vas faire le bonheur d'un petit garçon qui réclame un chien depuis un bon moment maintenant. Et si je ne peux trouver une famille pour tes bébés, je connais un château qui ne manque pas de place !

Lumen battit de la queue et lui lécha la joue, ses yeux plein de lumière justement et reflétant un espoir infini.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Clio posa la harpe à côté d'elle pour se saisir à deux mains du magnum de saké pour en avaler des gorgées gourmandes.

- Cette halte au _Metal Bloody Saloon_ d'Erkhatellwanshir tombait vraiment à pic. Ce fut une belle surprise, merci, Albator.

- La fille de Bob a eu une idée de génie avec les stations spatiales mobiles qui vont à la rencontre des consommateurs au lieu d'obliger à un détour. Seuls les mythiques _MBS_, les premiers du nom, sont des lieux fixes. Erkhatellwanshir porte haut et fier l'emblème des Octodians. Et vu tous les cadeaux qu'elle nous a fait en plus de notre commande, elle nous a vraiment à la bonne bien que nous la voyions moins souvent que nous ne le voudrions, commenta le capitaine du _Deathbird_.

- Nous venons de passer une semaine de rêve à son _MBS_, il me manque déjà.

- C'est peu de le dire, sourit le grand Pirate balafré, tu n'as quasiment pas quitté le cellier !

- J'avoue que la variété des liqueurs des réserves d'Erk est assez fascinante.

La Jurassienne se leva.

- Quelles sont tes intentions de vol ? Il faudrait quand même remonter l'équipage, non ?

- Ce cuirassé noir est entièrement automatisé, il n'a absolument pas besoin de nous ! Et donc encore moins d'un équipage au complet.

Albator soupira.

- Si en sus, c'est pour le voir massacrer par le premier fou furieux venu…

Clio dodelina légèrement de la tête, percevant son ami de toujours encore plein de ressentiments et de désillusions que pour se forcer à faire face au seul problème qui continuait de lui pourrir la vie.

La Jurassienne prit son courage à deux mains.

- Le deux-tiers d'équipage qui te reste ne suffira jamais pour l'_Arcadia _! Et une fois qu'on y sera, nous serons dans l'incapacité de le manœuvrer avec le nombre d'hommes dont tu disposes.

Le capitaine du _Deathbird_ bondit sur ses pieds, sa prunelle étincelante, frémissant de colère.

- Même à toi, je ne permets pas d'avoir ce genre de propos ! J'ai fait une croix sur l'_Arcadia_.

Le grand Pirate balafré ricana ouvertement.

- De toute façon, c'était le mieux à décider puisque c'est Toshiro qui a décidé de mettre les voiles ! Il semble avoir disparu de la mer d'étoiles, tout comme le _Queen Eméraldas_ et l'_Orichalque_ de leur détraqué de fils ! Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai ! Et je n'ai dès lors nulle envie de rejoindre cette famille de tarés ! Le _Deathbird_ me convient parfaitement ! Plus un mot, à ce sujet, Clio, je ne voudrais pas me montrer désagréable.

- C'est déjà fait. Et tu sais pertinemment que je reviendrai à la charge, encore et encore !

- Et dire que je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir !

- C'est tout mon charme.

Albator caressa amicalement la longue chevelure bleu nuit de sa compagne de confidences ou de silences – selon les moments – et se dirigea vers les portes de l'appartement.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais barrer en manuel, ça me changera les idées !

* * *

Le 999 s'était rangé près du _Deathbird_ mais avant que son capitaine puisse dire un mot, Maetel avait engagé la dialogue.

- Je monte à bord !

Et quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme blonde, tout de noir vêtue, faisait face à son ami.

Mais contrairement à leurs précédentes rencontres, l'éternelle voyageuse triturait nerveusement entre ses doigts sa toque en fausse fourrure.

- Viens boire un verre, tu me sembles en avoir grand besoin ! jeta alors Albator.

- Alguérande ?

- Il poursuit son petit bonhomme de chemin. Aux dernières nouvelles, son Nomade d'ami amène une chienne et ses bébés à Alveyron. Toujours à aider les plus faibles, surtout s'ils n'ont pas la parole ! Il a trop de cœur, et ça lui jouera des tours, ses ennemis ne pourront que s'en servir pour l'atteindre et même l'abattre… Mais, Maetel, que tu viennes me voir et que tu te jettes dans mes bras, ce n'est pas du tout normal ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

La superbe blonde se décomposa alors littéralement, les yeux emplis de larmes.

- Le Monarque a fait disparaître Râ-Métal ! Je n'ai plus de planète !

- Je suis désolé… Mais je ne peux absolument rien pour toi, même avec ce cuirassé noir surpuissant… Et Alguérande fait son boulot, je crains qu'il n'ait pas de temps pour toi… Je peux le contacter, si tu veux ?

- Il saura, bien assez tôt, gémit Maetel, sans lamentations pour sa détresse mais de tristesse pour ses amis les plus proches.

- Que veux-tu me faire comprendre ? s'inquiéta de fait le grand Pirate balafré.

- Le Monarque va s'attaquer à Terra IV ! Et ni Pouchy ni Alguérande ne pourront quoi que ce soit… C'est moi qui suis désolée… Sers-moi un double, triple, red bourbon, ce sera tout juste suffisant !

Clio remplit alors le verre de Maetel, irradiant d'ondes réconfortantes, autant pour Maetel que pour Albator.


End file.
